Star
Note: Star belongs to Cakethewarriorcat. Do not edit without permission or use her without permission. Appearance: Star is a light silver kitten, around Oliver's age, with four darker silver stripes on her back, three on her tail, three on the back of her back legs, and two on back of her front paws. She has a white chest and "socks" on all her paws and her muzzle. She has bright blue eyes and wears a pink collar with a golden star tag with her name written on it. Personality: Star is very shy and quiet as a kitten, and passive/gullible. She doesn't trust easy, but as soon she trusts someone, she's very loyal and protective. She can be clingy at times, and gets scared very easy. She apologizes a lot and can be quite paranoid. She's soft-spoken and motherly, but if she's with the gang and/or Oliver, she's happy and quick on her paws. She's excitable and silly with them, but if someone se doesn't know too well was there as well, she'd still be a bit outgoing and playful, but not as much compared to if she was just with the gang. However, she's very polite and friendly. She's very worrisome and fearful, jumping at the smallest of sounds. As an adult, she's still quite shy and soft-spoken, but she can stand up for herself and defend herself now. She's slightly more outgoing and cheerful, but she still tend to stay by Oliver's side. She's very motherly and caring, and protective. She's graceful and agile, but she's not too quick on her paws and stumbles over her paws and tail often since she's quite clumsy. Just like when she was younger, she's cheerful and playful with her close friends and family. She's very loyal and polite, and friendly. Bio: Star's story is similar to Oliver's own. She was born a stray in a litter of four, the runt of the litter. Her father was a housecat and had stopped seeing Star's mother, leaving the poor mother to care for her babies on her own. Sadly, just three days after the kittens could start to eat solid food, the mother had gone out to get something. A mouse or human food or bird, whatever. Except, she didn't come back. The kits were confused, thinking their mother had just left them, but they hadn't known she had been hit by a car. The eldest kit in the litter had decided to care for his siblings, despite literally none of them knowing the streets or how to get food. The four of them stuck closely together, and Star learned to depend on her older siblings to feed her. Of course, as you can imagine, didn't work out too well. The siblings eventually learned to just stay in sight and sometimes a nice human with a cat would leave out an extra bowl. Three of her siblings were adopted this way, and Star wasn't. It wasn't because nobody wanted her, but she was too jumpy and would leap out of the way of grasping arms. Star had to learn to get food on her own, and she had absolutely no idea how to do so. She would just grab scraps she found or take some out of garbage cans that were already on their side. One day, a day or two after Oliver and Jenny were safe and sound at the Foxworth residence, Star was in an alley, trying to find some food when two dogs, big and angry, came up behind her. Terrified, the little kitten had no idea how to fight back and was cornered. She was saved by Rita and May, who had no problem standing in front of Star with identical growls. The other two dogs backed off once Rita had bitten one of their ears and she and Dodger took little Star to the hangout, where she met the gang. She was grateful for them, and she stayed with them for a few days, meeting Oliver when he came to stop by. The gang had moved to a home Jenny's parents had got them in thanks for saving their daughter, so Oliver came by to see how they were settling in. When he met Star, he happily told her of the boy that lived near his and Jenny's place, eagerly taking her there despite her not really wanting to go. Though, she supposed it was better than living on the streets. When she met her owner, Jordan, it felt like the world had clicked into place. She only spent a few days with him before declaring he was her "perfect person" look I had to include a Pound Puppies, or in this case, the Kennel Kittens, reference don't judge me and decided to stick with him and his dog Amy. She loves the gang, Jenny, Oliver, and her family very very much and is always visiting the gang. Trivia: -She has a big crush on Oliver -She has a fear of thunder -When Jordan is a teen, he's more open to Star about everything-Telling her about his crush on Jenny. She's always there for him, since she's basically in the same situation with Oliver -She absolutely adores chasing after butterflies and and playing with insects around the house -She doesn't like being around lots of people, which is another reason of staying away from Georgette, since the poodle loves attention and is always bringing many dogs around, and sometimes refuses to go places with Jordan or even Dodger -Star, like most cats, loves warm places. She loves Jordan's room because it's the warmest. This is also the reason she loves summer the most -She and Oliver discuss if they want kittens and soon decide they do. They end up having five kittens, three boys and two girls. They think they're done, but are pleasently surprised when three more bundles of joy, two boys and a girl, are born -Star loves being with the gang and playing with them, often playing with Tito since he's her size. She loves to annoy him by running around him and meowing, then pawing his ears and dashing away before he can reach her. Poor Tito. -She's a big cuddly baby and loves curling up beside Oliver and somtimes even ontop of Jordan and/or Jenny, and Dodger. -She has a small gray mouse Oliver gave her that she sleeps with and she loves it to death. She calls it "Cheesy" because she found how he gave it to her cheesy and mice like cheese -Star gives Cheesy to her son Lion when she grows up and Lion is only about a month and a half old -The adventures of her kits make her constantly worried, but she remembers they have the gang with them and she calms down slightly -One of her favorite things is chasing after a laser pointer. She goes crazy with them -She is, at first, terrified of her housemate, Amy, but warms up to her quickly -She much prefers curling up someplace in the house as opposed to adventuring the too big, too loud, and too crowded city. Unlike Oliver, she never cared for learning the streets, and therefore is the soft pet type, causing the gang to jokingly tease her, and causing her to fret over her kittens often -She hates thunderstorms -While she and Oliver contradict a bit in personality, she'd happily do anything for him -When they were teens, she tried to get Rita to teach her how to be street smart so she could impress Oliver, but it ended pretty badly. She almost got run over dozens of times, and decided being a housecat is better. Though, she'll occasionally roam the streets, just not too far from her home. Stories/Songs she's appeared in: By me: (WILL BE REWRITTEN) Cat and...Dog? Claws and Fur The cats and the kittens Collabs: By others: A dangerous City Voice: Kitten: Suggestions welcome Teen: Suggestions welcome Adult: Suggestions welcome Gallery: * Star.jpeg|Screenshot of Star done by Confetti. Love it! Category:Cats Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Cats with a home Category:Females Category:Housepets Category:Oliver's Mate Category:Female Characters Category:Character Category:Felines Category:Oliver's family Category:First Gen Category:First Generation Category:Present Gen Category:Present Generation Category:Morgan's Fanon Category:Trixieverse